Kickin' It: This Horrible Crush
by livejournal
Summary: Milton wants Jack to take his virginity. Lots of obstacles stand in the way, including Kim. But, as Jack has proved to the Warriors time and again, anything is possible.
1. Chapter 1: God, It's So Hard

"Are you sure?" Milton whispered. They were sitting on his bed, each only wearing their underwear.

"Trust me, guys do this all the time," Jack replied. He put his arm around his friend and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Let me teach you everything."

"Wasabi code?" Milton asked.

"Wasabi code." Jack assured him.

**One Week Earlier**

Not even a discussion about sex could keep the first period Health class focused with just five days of class left. The teacher was reading from her state-mandated curriculum, which was full of misinformation.

"I fully disagree with everything I am about to say, but by law I have to tell you this stuff," she warned. Then she read off a list of statistics in a sarcastic voice. Only one caught Milton's attention: males who indulged in the "homosexual lifestyle" lived to be, on average, no older than 65 – about ten years less than their straight counterparts.

With a mind for numbers, Milton did the math and reached a simple conclusion: he was willing to lose those ten years _**only**_ if he could have his virginity taken by one Jack Brewer. He sat behind Jack all semester and spent an embarrassing amount of time dreaming about his friend's cute ass. Jack wore his pants low enough to give a glimpse of his colorful boxers, and his chiseled physique was always on display whenever he practiced his martial arts. And Jack was not like other popular kids, he was super nice and not stuck-up at all. As a popular song went, Jack was a _real hero... and a human being._ No wonder he could have any girl he wanted!

The bell rang and the sleepy class shuffled out of the room. Milton felt about the same as his teacher, whose look of dismay seemed to express an inability to fulfill her deepest longings.

At lunch, the Wasabi Warriors discussed their summer plans. Eddie was staying with his aunt in Georgia. Jerry was going to an outdoor music festival and then touring Mexico. Kim was _blah blah blah blah_ – Milton tried to tune out the sound of her voice, which annoyed him more and more lately though he didn't know why. It was Milton's turn to share.

"I think I'm going to be –" he stopped as Jack finally arrived and set down his tray. He had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, chips, and a cup of vanilla ice cream that was a 'special' dessert for the last week of school. Jack ate like a little kid and it was miraculous that he stayed in shape.

"Didn't mean to interrupt," Jack said.

"Oh, we were just talking about our summer plans," Kim volunteered without giving Milton the opportunity to finish his thought.

"Cool. I'm just spending the summer in Japan – no big deal!" Jack exclaimed with a smirk.

"Japan?!" the group collectively cried.

"Yeah – Rudy wants me to do this training thing out there," he explained, "I leave a few days after school's out." Then he dug his plastic spoon in the frozen ice cream, only able to scoop out a tiny amount.

"God, it's so hard," he mumbled to himself.

"That's what your mom told me last night," Eddie joked. Jack playfully flipped him off.

"We're all going to miss you while you're away," Kim said. Then she patted his back. "A lot," she added.

With that, it was time for next class. Milton hurried to the bathroom, knowing he would get in trouble for being late. He entered a stall and locked it.

_Damn, his hair looked so good today, _Milton thought. He imagined following a trail of rose pedals from outside his house, up the stairs, and to the bathroom where the door was slightly ajar. He would push it open and there would be Jack, lying in the tub surrounded by candles. Only bubbles hid Jack's naked body.

"_Help me wash up, Milton,"_ Jack demanded in the fantasy, _"I'm so dirty."_

Milton came all over the toilet seat. He knew the janitors would come up with some profane nickname for him, but he didn't care. Then a wave of guilt washed over Milton. Jack would probably find what just happened really creepy. Milton hated himself for being unable to shake this horrible crush.


	2. Chapter 2: Boy Problems

Rushing to his American History class, Milton heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw the sassy lunch lady, whose name always escaped him. She waved him over.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked with crossed arms and a knowing grin.

"Um… uh…" Milton stuttered.

"Okay, listen up. You help me clean up the kitchen for the rest of the hour and I'll give your teacher a note saying your absence was excused. Got it?" The agreement was struck and Milton followed her into the kitchen. Their main task was spraying down the lunch trays so they could be reused the next day.

"You seemed off today, Milton," the lunch lady began. "I notice stuff like that. You guys think I'm just in the background, but I know what's going on. Let me guess, boy problems?"

"_**Boy **_problems?" Milton feigned indignation.

"Oh honey, c'mon now, don't even try that. You're here and you're pure queer." She replied. "It's that hot one, isn't it, what's his name—"

"Jack?" Milton asked instinctively.

The lunch lady laughed. "Gotcha," she said, "that's the one your heart's set on." Then she placed her hand on top of his. "Don't worry, I'm not going to blab. My nephew's gay so I get it. I get what you're going through." Then she resumed stacking the clean trays, and the two did not share any more words.

After the dismissal bell rang, Milton headed to his locker. In the hallway, he saw Kim and Jerry looking pissed off about something.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Look!" they both shouted. On the opposite end of the hall, Jack was talking to that girl Donna who all of the Warriors but Jack seemed to hate.

"What a skank! She thinks she can just strut around in tiny skirts and high heels," Kim complained.

"Kim, her skirt's the same length as yours," Milton observed.

"Oh really, Milton? You're going to take _Donna's _side?"

"I didn't mean it like that—" Suddenly Jack approached and their argument would have to be put on hold.

"Donna wants to know why my friends hate her." Jack said. The other three exchanged glances. Then he cracked a smile. "Only kidding. But seriously, the looks from over here are pretty obvious."

There was silence until Jack spoke up again. "I gotta pee." Milton said he did too and they went into the bathroom together.

At the urinals, Jack unzipped his jeans and started wizzing. "What's Kim's problem?" he started. "She won't even admit to having a crush on me and she gets upset when I talk to other girls." Milton, trying to see as much of Jack's dick as he could without being caught, gave a one word affirmative answer.

"And Jerry too," Jack continued, "it's like, really man? Why do you even care? I know I'll miss them in Japan, but I kind of just need a break, you know?" Milton nodded. "Except you, Milton. You're not like them." He flushed the urinal and went to wash his hands. Milton was too nervous to pee. Then he regained his courage.

"Want to spend the night at my house, Jack? Just us. My parents love you and would be happy to have you for dinner. We'll play Xbox all night and escape this girl drama. How does that sound?"

Jack thought for a moment and then flashed his million-dollar grin, which had melted countless hearts. "Sounds good, Milton." He said while drying his hands.

"Oh, ask Eddie too." He added. Milton agreed but was secretly upset. He wanted a night alone with Jack.

"Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Your fly's undone," Milton pointed out. Jack blushed and fixed it.


	3. Chapter 3: Formerly White Jockstrap

It was a calm June night and a crisp draft emanated from the window, ensuring the boys would stay cool between the sheets of Jack's bed. "Ever been rimmed?" Jack asked. Milton shook his head. Jack used his thumbs to separate Milton's butt cheeks and then traced his friend's hole with his index finger. Milton grimaced at the new sensation. His reflexes were helpless as Jack's hot pink tongue coated his even pinker boy-hole in warm saliva and he unleashed a moan. He felt his cock spring up and he instinctively grasped it.

**One Week Earlier**

"I see London, I see France, Milton's not wearing any underpants," Jack said to Milton with a puerile smirk after the latter had karate-chopped a board and his short shorts had slid down slightly in the process.

"Like what you see?" Milton joked. Before Jack had a chance to respond, Rudy entered the dojo and summoned the Wasabi Warriors to the center of the room. Standing next to him was Joan, the mall security guard.

"Joan is here with some good news," Rudy said.

"Yes, I'm pleased to announce we've solved the April break-in!" she exclaimed, clearly proud of herself. "I'm here to return the items that went missing."

She pulled a pink hairbrush covered in a puppy paw-print pattern out of the brown bag she was carrying and asked if it belonged to anyone. Kim claimed it. The next item was a mini-sombrero, which everyone at first assumed belonged to Jerry but was actually Rudy's.

"And finally, this formerly white jockstrap, size medium." Joan said and held up the yellowed cup.

"Ew!" Jerry shouted. Jack shamefully made his way to Joan and took the strap from her grip. Milton found the sight strangely erotic and was left with a boner. With the excitement for the day finished, Rudy dismissed the group. Jack invited Eddy to Milton's house with him, and the other boy accepted. First he had to call his mom, though. After a lengthy discussion, she agreed.

Milton's dad was the cook in their family and he loved Jack like his own child, so he made one of Jack's favorites for dinner: mac and cheese with bacon bits. Jack, Milton, and Eddie were hungry from practice and ate quickly. The three then retired to Milton's room, which was plastered with posters of popular athletes and actors.

They played Call of Duty until the sun went down. Milton was the best at it because he had so many hours of experience. Jack was better at the card games they played, which quickly devolved into a high-stakes game of poker. Losers had to submit to the dares of winners. After a particularly bad hand for Jack, Milton dared him to wear the jockstrap on his head. Jack obliged, giggling as he removed it from his gym bag and pulled it over his face.

Since the invitation had been so last minute, neither Jack nor Eddie had packed any pajamas. Milton offered his own. Jack slept shirtless but wore some of Milton's pajama bottoms.

Long after the lights were out and the others had gone to sleep, Milton stayed awake gazing at Jack's stomach as it rose and fell with each breath. It was impossibly smooth and tight. Even in the dark, Jack's nipples beckoned Milton like maraschino cherries sitting atop a sundae. Jack's outstretched arms revealed a few long and curly underarm hairs. Milton longed to sniff his friend's pits, which he knew would smell like a mixture of teen sweat and body spray. He was tossing and turning, unable to sleep with a massive hard-on. When he did finally drift off, his dreams were all of Jack. In one, they were riding horses in speedos, and Milton leered at Jack's behind as he bounced up and down. In another, Milton had been 'deputized' and was a police officer that had to search Jack's every orifice for contraband.

Early dawn sunlight pressed against Milton's eyelids and he awoke. Following his body's directions, he rushed to the bathroom first to pee but then to jerk-off. He rubbed himself to the thought of the strip-search dream until creamy seed erupted from his penis, covering his hands and the floor. He got on all fours to clean up the mess, imagining his friend coming up from behind and fucking him. Then he returned to his warm bed and went back to sleep.

"Happy Saturday!" Eddie shouted and threw a pillow at a sleeping Milton. When Milton opened his eyes, Jack and Eddie were wearing their clothes from the previous day and standing at the edge of his bed – evidently awake for some time already.

"He's awake!" Jack cried in the direction of the hallway. The smell of breakfast filled the air and sure enough, Milton's dad entered the room with cinnamon-raisin French toast and scrambled eggs for each of the boys.

"I could get used to this," Jack said looking up at the adult in the room.

"You're welcome any time," Milton's dad replied, and his son silently agreed.


	4. Chapter 4: Done With Girls

_In 1864, what prompted some Radical Republicans to turn on President Lincoln and call for the nomination of __John C. Frémont?_

Milton stared at the question, struggling to piece together a coherent answer with the information he knew. He felt pressure set in, as he knew time to complete his History exam was slipping away. But the more he stared at the question, the more it seemed to resemble every other unanswerable query he constantly posed to himself:

_Why am I the way I am? Will these feelings ever go away? Answer in complete sentences._

Suddenly there was a symphony of cell phone notifications. The teacher looked up from his desk, fuming with anger. He rose to collect the offending devices, but not before most of the students had seen the image that had appeared on their screens.

"Whoa! Look at Kim Crawford's tits!" someone in the corner of the room shouted, accurately expressing the sentiment of the rest of the class. The History teacher snatched phones out of the students' hands and threatened to give everyone a zero on the exam if they didn't get back to work immediately.

The period ended and the school flooded the hallways. It seemed that just about everyone had received Kim's steamy selfie. The only thing that brought the chatter to a halt was Kim herself darting down the hall with a red face and bleary eyes. The rest of the Wasabi Warriors had gathered near Jack's locker, and Jerry shouted out to Kim. She ignored him and hustled into the girls' bathroom.

"Someone must've hit 'send to all contacts,' amirite?" Jerry said out of earshot of his embarrassed friend.

"It wasn't from her number," Jack replied, rushing to defend Kim's honor. Indeed, no one seemed to know the identity of whoever leaked the photo.

"Well, one of us has gotta go in there and calm her down," Jerry suggested. He looked at Eddie who looked at Milton who looked at Jack.

"No way am I going in the girls' toilet," Jack said. There was a long silence. "Okay, fine, I'll do it." He reluctantly added.

Ten fretful minutes later, Jack emerged from the girls' toilets with his arm around a cool and collected Kim.

"Dude, what did you say to her?" Eddie asked. Jack said that they had agreed to keep it a secret. With that, everyone headed to the cafeteria.

At lunch, Jack vowed to discover the name of the person who had shamed his friend. Kim begged him not to, saying she did not want to trouble him.

"Kim, you're important to me – to all of us – and so your friends are going to get to the bottom of this." Jack declared and gave Kim a comforting embrace. Milton dreamed of taking Kim's place: Jack looking lovingly into his eyes, promising everything would be okay.

Jack asked Eddie, Jerry, and Milton to meet him at the frozen yogurt shop near the mall after school the next day. Once all four had arrived, they were in full detective mode.

"Okay, we've only got one clue," Jack explained, "the leaker's phone number. If we find out who it belongs to, we'll be pretty much sure who did this to Kim."

Milton found a website which identified the address of where the phone number was registered. It was in Seaford, about a five-minute walk from the froyo place.

The Warriors minus Kim reached the address listed on the website, a sprawling apartment complex. Fortunately, the site had given the apartment number. Jack swaggered up the stairs to the third floor, ready for confrontation, with his friends in tow. He knocked on the specified door and waited.

A middle-aged blonde woman in a business suit answered the door.

"You guys looking for Kim?" She asked. The boys' jaws dropped. Jack asked if the phone number belonged to her.

"That's my cell. Why?" She asked with a confused look on her face. Kim walked out of her bedroom wearing a pink robe and curlers in her hair.

"Hey Jack!" she exclaimed.

"You sexted the whole school using your mom's cell phone," Jack stated matter-of-factly. "Why the hell would you do that?"

Kim stopped in her tracks. "Oh Jack… I should've known you'd figure it out sooner or later… I'm so sorry. It was just so nice when you were there for me, comforting me."

Jack slammed the door shut and hurried out of the apartment complex. The other three followed him in silence. Unbeknownst to them, they were headed to the dojo. Jack burst in. He unbuttoned his shirt and began punching one of the dummies.

"Are you OK, man?" Jerry asked.

"I'll be fine. I just need to get out some aggression right now," Jack replied. Rudy appeared from his office, wanting to know what was going on.

"Set up some boards, Rudy." Jack demanded. Rudy indulged him.

"I'm done with girls. _**All of them!**_" Jack cried, and chopped a board in half.


	5. Chapter 5: Nothing Will Change

"How do I look?" Jack asked. He had entered the dojo bathroom wearing his robe and exited in formalwear. Milton thought Jack was hot in everything he wore but now, dressed like a gentleman, he was especially stunning.

"Super fly," Eddie commented. "What's the occasion?"

"I've got a date tonight!" Jack replied with a smirk.

"Hey, I thought you said you were done with girls!" Milton interjected.

Jack patted him on the shoulder. "Hyperbole, my friend."

"Hyper bullies? _Uh oh! _Let's get out of here!" Jerry cried. Jack laughed and explained to him what he actually said.

"You look good, Jack." Kim said soberly. She and Jack were on speaking terms, but their interactions were still marked by awkwardness. Jack nodded appreciatively.

The next day in Health class, Milton asked Jack about his date. The teacher, focused on the more unruly students, was oblivious to their side conversation.

"It was all going fine – then she bit me!" he answered. When Milton prodded him as to where he had been bitten, Jack gestured to his private area. _So this girl was giving him a blowjob and she ruined it_, Milton thought, knowing he would never hurt Jack in that way if only given a chance. If only. The thought saddened him. He pictured himself being intimate with Jack, rolling around and making out with him naked in bed. The idea he could never have that gave him a lump in his throat and his eyes started to water, even as he tried to hold back the slightest hints of a tear.

"Yeah, so I think that's going to be the last time I see Donna – wait, what's wrong, Milton?" Jack asked. And the girl was _**Donna! **_Somehow that made the whole thing worse for Milton and a tear spilled down his face. He quickly wiped it away.

"Oh, uh, nothing! Just allergies!" He faked a laugh. "I think I'm going to go to the bathroom, and, yeah, take care of it…" he trailed off and left the classroom. The teacher tried to stop him but it was too late.

Milton wasn't sure where he was going. He just kept walking. First down the hall, and then out the door, and then down the street. Finally he was at home. Both his parents were gone and he went to his room and took out his feelings on his pillow. By evening, he was feeling better and knew what course of action he had to take.

He found the words. He gave Jack a call.

"Hey Jack, can you meet me right now? By the basketball courts? It's important."

Jack hesitated. The courts were a bike ride away and by now, it was dark out.

"Okay, Milton. See you soon."

Milton arrived at the meeting place and stood under one of the two fluorescent lights that illuminated the court. Jack arrived about two minutes later on his bike, like a valiant knight riding a regal horse.

"I'm here. What's up?" he asked after stopping.

"Well, you noticed I was upset earlier today and I wanted to explain," Milton began. "You were talking about your date. _I've never been on a date. _You have this tension with Kim and I know you've had girlfriends in the past. I've never had _any_ kind of romantic relationship, Jack. And it's not just because I'm kind of a dweeb, or kind of shy—" his voice began to crack – "even though I am. It's more than that. I only like boys, Jack. I don't know why."

Jack immediately hugged him. "It's not that much of a surprise. But I'm so glad you said it. I'm always here for you," he reassured Milton.

"Promise me nothing will change between us," Milton pleaded.

"Nothing will change," Jack said. "Except this."

Milton was stunned as Jack planted a kiss on his lips. It was perfect. For a few fleeting moments, he felt complete. His soul was soothed. And then it ended.

"Gotta run," Jack said, beaming. He hopped on his bike and rode off into the dusk. Milton couldn't stop smiling. He was within striking distance of losing his virginity to his hot best friend.


	6. Chapter 6: Voice Vote

Jack entered the dojo and was surprised to see Rudy rocking one of his 90s boy band outfits.

"What's going on, Rudy?" he asked.

"Oh, this?" Rudy began, gesturing in a self-satisfied manner towards his wardrobe. "The mall is hosting a singing competition and Just Us Boyz is in it to win it. With the $1000 in prize money, we could make some big improvements here at the dojo. You know, fix the leaky ceiling…"

"Sounds great! Who's your competition?" Jack asked.

"Oh, uh, just, um, you know…" Rudy trailed off.

"_**Rudy**_… who is it?" Jack's interest was now piqued.

"Okay, okay, fine. We're facing off against Kim."

"_Our_ Kim? Rudy! Pitting the dojo against itself? What would Bobby Wasabi say?" Jack implored.

"Probably, _'Sausage me!'_" Rudy glibly responded. Jack gave him a disapproving look.

"Look, Jack. I know it's not ideal. But the dojo really needs the cash. And what's Kim going to use it on? The latest perfume, or some nail polish?" Rudy explained. In his head, Jack knew his sensei was right. As he had discovered, Kim tended to be rather shallow.

"We're performing at 6:30 tonight and I hope to see you there. The audience votes for the winner. When you're casting your ballot, don't just think about how raw our talent is. Think about the dojo." After Jack nodded, Rudy added: "Now get to practicing. You'll be on that plane to Tokyo in just a few days!"

That evening, Jack skated up to the mall commons where a crowd had assembled to watch the acts on stage. Three rounds preceded _Just Us Boyz_ vs. Kim Crawford. Finally, the band of misfits – Milton, Jerry, Rudy, and Falafel Phil – took the stage in their matching outfits. They performed their hit "Chopped, Kicked, Screwed." Then it was Kim's turn.

"This is for my dear friend Jack Brewer, who I hurt deeply and whom I hope will one day forgive me," she said. Jack shivered with embarrassment. Fortunately, no one recognized him amongst the crowd.

The music started and she sang a competent, but hardly inspiring, rendition of Shiny Toy Guns' "If I Lost You."

After she finished, the emcee took the microphone and reminded the audience the stakes of the contest and how they voted – it was a voice vote, and whoever got the loudest applause was crowned the winner.

"Give it up for the pretty Ms. Crawford," he said, and there were polite cheers.

"And for Just Us Boyz," he said, and the response was thunderous. The race was not even close. Just Us Boyz was declared the winner and they returned to the stage to receive a giant check for a thousand dollars. Kim, meanwhile, stormed off. She couldn't understand how her fellow Warriors could take her moment from her.

Making his way through the crowd with the rest of the Boyz, Rudy noticed Jack and stopped to thank him. Then Jack spontaneously had an idea.

"Afterparty at my house!" he said. Phil had to stay behind at his restaurant, but the rest of the boy band took up Jack's offer.

Jack's mom made the group microwave popcorn and they played card games and watched movies for a while. They also had a dance party. Jerry had the best moves.

"Well, thanks for the fun Jack. I better get going now," Rudy said. The others took his lead and started to head out. Before Milton could get a chance to leave, Jack put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't leave yet," he said, in a seductive voice quiet enough that the rest of the group didn't hear it.


	7. Chapter 7: Gay Sex Novice

"I want to show you my bedroom," Jack said to Milton once they were the only two around. Milton, awe-struck, let Jack guide him up the stairs and into the destination.

It was a typical messy fifteen-year-old-boy kind of room. There was a pile of clothes on the floor and the bed was left unmade. The walls were sky blue and the furnishings had to be from a big box store. It was sparsely decorated, besides the trophies resting on top a bookshelf. Jack closed the door.

"By the way, you must be tired of wearing that costume," Jack said, referring to Milton's boy band outfit. "It's just us in here. You can take it off." Milton nodded, still trying to figure what Jack was planning. He slowly removed his clothes, revealing his smooth, pale, slender figure. He left his white briefs on, but the thin fabric could not disguise his bulging boyhood. Jack sat on the bed, observing his friend in his state of undress.

"Well, I should probably join you," Jack said. He stood up and removed his clothing one article at a time. First he pulled his t-shirt over his head, uncovering his muscled torso. Then he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down, exposing his hairless legs. They were both almost naked together. Jack sat back down and patted the spot next to him, indicating for Milton to take a seat.

"Are you sure?" Milton whispered. They were sitting on his bed, each only wearing their underwear.

"Trust me, guys do this all the time," Jack replied. He put his arm around his friend and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Let me teach you everything."

"Wasabi code?" Milton asked.

"Wasabi code." Jack assured him.

Jack embraced Milton and put his lips to his friend's. Milton let Jack take control of their slobbering French kiss. Their tongues swirled and collided and they exchanged saliva. Milton put his hand on Jack's thigh and gradually made his way to his privates, rubbing Jack's member through his underwear. He felt it stiffen. Jack broke the kiss and stood up, then shed his briefs, revealing five inches of throbbing cock. Milton had spent so long imagining what Jack's penis would look like, thinking about it all the time when they were having even the most innocent discussions, and here it was before him – exactly how Milton had fantasized it would be. Milton was less developed than Jack. His penis was about half an inch shorter than Jack's with less girth, and his scrawny pubes nearly blended in with his skin.

Milton was conscious to make sure no teeth would accidentally hurt Jack. He stared at it for a moment before beginning. Then he started sucking.

Milton liked to make eye contact as he took Jack's dick in his mouth. Jack had to avoid it, as he knew he was on the verge of climax and that would send him over the edge. He thought about Kim and her silly attempt to win him over. He thought of what Japan was going to be like – his only references were cheesy horror films like _The Grudge_ (_Sarah Michelle Gellar was hot in that one,_ he thought). Then Milton took him by surprise by deepthroating him, and Jack could feel Milton's lips approaching his pubic hair. Jack did not want to erupt before fucking Milton's ass.

"Ohh, ok, turn around now, Milton, get on the bed!" he ordered, taking in the sight of his cute naked friend on his knees.

Milton obliged and Jack helped him get in to position with his round boy butt sticking up in the air. Milton's squeaky-clean rosebud had never had a penis in it before and he was both fearing and anticipating the main event.

It was a calm June night and a crisp draft emanated from the window, ensuring the boys would stay cool between the sheets of Jack's bed.

"Ever been rimmed?" Jack asked. Milton shook his head. Jack used his thumbs to separate Milton's butt cheeks and then traced his friend's hole with his index finger. Milton grimaced at the new sensation. His reflexes were helpless as Jack's hot pink tongue coated his even pinker boy-hole in warm saliva and he unleashed a moan. He felt his cock spring up and he instinctively grasped it.

Jack, a gay sex novice, spread lube on both his cock and Milton's behind. Then he penetrated his friend, at first just using his tip. Milton's queer, virgin sounds contrasted with Jack's experienced grunts as they established a rhythm. The initial pain of the invasion was offset with heavenly pleasure for Milton. Never had he experienced such perfection, the feeling of his every whim being met. Jack's teenage thrusts picked up pace and he started to kiss Milton's neck. He started to babble incoherently, but at one point called Milton his "favorite little slut."

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna, oh _fuuuuuuuuuuuck_!" Jack exclaimed as he lost control of himself and his body started to writhe, his toes scratching against the sheets.

Milton was filled with warmth as Jack's boy-seed exploded all over his backside. Some of it dripped onto the bed and some on Milton's legs. Jack collapsed onto one side of the bed, tired and content. But Milton wasn't done yet.

"I want to cum on your face," he said. Jack hesitated, but ultimately agreed. It was only fair.

Milton arranged himself so he could jerk off on top of Jack. Milton stroked his cock, never looking away from everything that made Jack so gorgeous, his hair and his birthmarks and his girlish lips. He felt the Orgasm take over him, and watched like an observer as he pumped stickiness across Jack's face. What a lewd and beautiful sight.

Jack giggled and licked up what he could. Milton took care of the rest. Cum-coated, the boys wrapped their bare arms around each other and rested their eyes.

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Everything okay?" It was Jack's mom. "I heard a yelp."

"We're fine," Jack replied and waited for his mom's footsteps to travel down the stairs.

"Perfect, actually," he then added quietly into Milton's ear before turning out the light.


End file.
